Warstorm (Facebook)
Warstorm.com has been closed since August 18th, 2010, making the only current source of Warstorm being the version on Facebook. Facebook Warstorm has many different aspects from the original one on warstorm.com As of today, Facebook Warstorm is no longer available to new users and will not accept additional purchases. Existing players will be able to access the game until September 30, 2011. 01:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Warstorm did close on Sep 30, 2011. However, According to the app page: Warstorm In 10 days Warstorm will be open for special 1 day re-opening. 14:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Main features Social Interaction *Free gift of the day: You can send a free card to your friends once per day. This card DOES NOT come from your collection! *Ask for a card: The ask for a card button has been added for ease of requesting cards. On 4 December, 2010, the ask function was improved to specify between faction, spell, or artifact (from the Expert Set) or a completely random card (from the Goody Bag Set). These cards DO NOT come from your personal collection! *Send to Friend: By selecting a card from the cards tab, you can send a card to a friend. This is the ONLY way you can lose a card from your personal collection. And since it's a "free gift" you can't ask Zynga to enforce any trading deals you might have. *Neighbor Search: A daily bonus can be earned for adding new friends to your battlegrounds daily. This process can be turned off if you have no more friends to add. *Rare Gift Card also called Wall Loot: Ten rare (T4 and T7) cards are availible to share with friends after winning fights in the Battleground. *Treasure Troves: Five times each 24 hours you can claim a card from a Treasure Trove found and posted by your friends. Tabs *Battlegrounds - Where you can fight friends, strangers, or campaigns. *Squads - the sorting hat - Where you can build individual decks or alter prebuilt ones. *Card - Looks through your collection of cards. Also cards can be filtered by faction, or card role. (Hero, troop unit, spell or artifact) Rather than seeing your own cards you can also see through all cards all over the game, including those that are Out of Print. Cards can not be sorted by set or pack. This is the tab used to Send to Friend. *Shop - The place to buy things. *Alchemist - boosts with a time limit for claiming them... Economy Warstorm (Facebook) is mainly maintained by two currencies: *Silver - Silver can be used to buy more cards in the Shop or boosts at The Alchemist. Silver can be gained mainly by battling with other squads and claiming shared silver from other neighbors in game (from up to 5 Treasure Troves a day and unlimited Achievements). A daily silver bonus is given from the number of territories owned (free territories x100 paid territories x200) *Cash - Cash can be used to buy cards at the Shop, Prebuilt Squads, and Campaign Bundles. Cash is bought with real money via credit card or Paypal. *Login Bonus - As of 24 November, 2010, if a player logs in, an additional gift consisting of 1, 2, 3 cash, 200, 500, 2000 silver, a mystery card, or a specified card, most being Fabled will be given to the player. The rewards are indicated on each login for reference. If the player logins 5 days or more in the next 7 days since the counter resets, a mysterious loot is given out, which might be one of the following or better. *UPDATE: the daily Login Bonus appears to have been removed. Adam Birsha 03:41, August 14, 2011 (Bangkok) Energy Bar The game has been speculated to have a yellow energy bar occassionally appearing. That bar would raise when a player plays the game, after the bar is full the game is no longer playable, and a prompt for paying to continue play is displayed. More information is to be confirmed. EDIT: This no longer seems to be part of the game. Adam Birsha 15:05, July 30, 2011 (Bangkok) Resources Warstorm Guide and Deck Preparation Strategy - Multiple topics including getting T6 and T7 cards, demoralize, slayer, matimilopeotryx, and more. Category:Monster Expansion Pack Category:-- Category:6 Category:6 cards from the Monster Expansion Pack, possibly one gift card